nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aston Martin DBS
The Aston Martin DBS is a grand tourer, positioned and priced higher than the Aston Martin DB9. It was featured in the James Bond movies Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace. Production began in 2007 and ceased in 2012 with the Aston Martin DBS being replaced by the Vanquish. A convertible model was made available in 2009. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' References to the DBS V12 are present in the game files of the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. In an early build - Alpha 161 - there are references to the car meshGame file: CARS\AST_DBS_V12_08\GEOMETRY.BIN, but in the release there are only references for an unused hood camera and car parts.Game file: cars_vault.bin; Entry "ast_dbs_v12_08" ''Need for Speed: World'' The DBS V12 was made available in Need for Speed: World on March 15, 2012 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class car. Acceleration of the DBS is relatively powerful in contrast to the fastest A class cars in the game. It only gains a moderate amount of speed when using nitrous. The DBS turns well in both slow and quick turns without being a handful. Top speed is 191 mph (308 km/h). Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was initially released on March 15, 2012 as a top-up gift, and was later made available in the car dealer on May 22, 2012. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on September 5, 2014. On May 14, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The DBS V12 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked as part of the ''SCPD Rebels Pack'' for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and EA Crew releases. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 90,000 cop bounty. The DBS has a heavy steering response and average acceleration. It is not as competitive in races as a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 or Aston Martin V12 Vantage, but is still useful in police chases. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The DBS V12 appears as a Grand Tourer class car in the ''Movie Legends Pack'' for the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). Purchasing the Movie Legends Pack will immediately unlock the DBS within Singleplayer. It is unlocked in Multiplayer upon the player completing 6 SpeedList events in the Pontiac Firebird T/A. Its statistics are comparable to the V12 Vantage although the DBS is lighter. Trivia *The DBS V12 in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) can be selected with either a California Sage, Casino Royale, Glacial Blue, Lightning Silver, Midnight Blue, Onyx Black, Slate Blue, Stratus White, Sunburst Yellow, or Toro Red body paint colour. Gallery NFSW_Aston_Martin_DBS_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Aston_Martin_DBS_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSHP2010DBS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer - SCPD Rebels Pack) Cop AstonMartin DBS5CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) MW2012DBS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Movie Legends Pack) References es:Aston Martin DBS Category:SCPD Rebels Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Movie Legends Pack Cars